Damn Latin Assignments
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: In which Ares just refuses to leave Clarisse and Percy alone.


**Allie: Believe me, I had the next chapter of Center of My Affection done but then my computer crashed and I wasn't using my USB…I'm dying inside from it. But I haven't had the energy to try and write it again so it may be a little while…so instead enjoy some Percy Jackson randomness.**

**Warning: AU, shota, very adult language, sexual themes**

Disclaimer: Although I enjoy it immensely Percy Jackson is not mine.

_Damn Latin Assignments_

Percy officially **hated **Ares. The asshole was just…there were not enough adjectives in the English language to describe that smug, irritating, frustrating, egotistical, bastard. Damn sexy bastard. Percy's eyes widened. No, not sexy! Just a bastard.

"What are you thinking about Seaweed Brain?" Percy rolled his eyes.

_Why am I here again? _Percy thought, _Oh yeah…damn Latin assignment._

"Nothing Clarisse." Percy said.

"Then quit spacing out and focus moron, our report is due Monday." Clarisse growled.

"Yeah, what could you _possibly _be thinking about Perseus?" Ares drawled from the doorway and Percy cursed himself.

"Don't you have anything better to do than torment two sixteen-year-olds?" Percy growled.

Ares leaned back against the doorway and smirked, running a hand through his jet black hair, "No." The twenty-year-old smirked.

Clarisse rolled her eyes at her brother, "Go away Ares, we're busy."

"I can help you, you know. After all, I was named after a Greek god, I know quite a bit about Latin." Ares said, walking to the two teens that were sitting on the floor of Clarisse's bedroom.

"Fine." Clarisse huffed, clearly annoyed but resigned to the fact that her older brother was not going to leave them alone.

"So what is this assignment about?" Ares asked, looking over Percy's shoulder at the poster on the floor, his breath tickling the younger boy's ear.

Percy had a hard time trying not to blush, "We're having to draw a scene from a Greek tale. We got Ares and Aphrodite caught in the web by Hephaestus when he discovered Aphrodite was cheating on him."

"That's convenient. I know that story very well." Ares chuckled, leaning over Percy, his chest touching the teen's back and Percy was struggling with himself to control his breathing. "So I see you have…a bed drawn and not much else."

"Well Clarisse and I can't seem to agree on how to draw Ares." Percy grumbled.

"I think he should look like you." Clarisse said.

"And I told her I didn't want to draw a dick on the poster."

Ares gasped in mock hurt, "Why Perseus I'm hurt." He said.

_Oh please stop calling me Perseus. It's…kind of hot._

"Don't call me Perseus." Percy sighed.

Ares shrugged, a smirk –almost grin- on his lips, "Whatever you say, _Perseus_." The word was literally purred and Percy had to fight back a shudder.

Clarisse rolled her eyes, "You two are so weird." She grumbled before picking up the poster, "I'm going out to work on this. Percy, you can take it home tomorrow and color it since you're so simple minded you would mess it up anyway." She sniffed and walked out of the room. A few minutes later they heard the front door shut and a car rev up in the garage before there was silence.

Percy and Ares had not moved.

"You can get off of me." Percy said.

"And if I don't want to?" Ares asked, his breath tickling Percy's ear again, "What would you do then _Perseus_?"

Percy bucked his head back and, had Ares not been quick to react, would have smacked him clean in the jaw. Ares' crimson eyes burned, "What the hell was that for?" He snapped.

"I don't like when you do that Ares." Percy snapped back, "It's not cool."

"Do _what_ Percy?" The man growled out.

"Treat me like that."

"Like how?"

"Like you fucking like me!" Percy snapped, "It's not fucking fair because I-" Percy cut himself off very quickly and went deadly silent. _Very smooth Jackson._ He grumbled in his mind.

"Because you what Percy?" Ares asked gently.

Percy gulped, "I…I…forget it. Never mind. I'm leaving." He grumbled, stalking out of the room and heading down the hall to the front door when suddenly his wrist was grabbed and he was turned and pulled straight into the arms of the bad ass biker college student. Rough, chapped, but warm lips covered his and Percy swore to God he was dreaming.

"Don't go." Ares finally mumbled against his lips, his hands gripping Percy so tightly it almost hurt, "Don't run away." He loosened his grip a little to make it not quite so painful, "Do you know why I tease you when you come over here Perseu-Percy? Do you know why I go to great lengths to annoy the shit out of you? Do you know why I have the overpowering urge to be by your side every second to make sure you're safe and you're not going to get your dumb ass in trouble _again_?" Ares looked off to the side, clearing his throat, obviously not comfortable with this whole 'baring-his-soul-and-sounding-like-a-lovestruck-teenage-girl' thing, "I do it because I kind of, sort of, like you just a little Perseus Jackson." But to save face Ares roughly kissed Percy again and pressed him up against a wall.

This time Percy kissed back, and with a force that surprised even himself. Ares let go of Percy's arms and instead chose to grip his hips tightly in his hands. Percy, in turn, wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and tangled his hands in jet black, silk-like hair.

Ares grunted and pressed his lips demandingly against Percy's, only pulling away when the younger boy was struggling to breathe. He switched to biting at Percy's neck instead, leaving large red marks trailing up and down his neck and collar bone. Percy gasped and leaned into the wall for support, his knees trembling. Ares pushed Percy up the wall some and maneuvered the brunette's legs around his waist, pressing their crotches together. Percy was already half-hard. Ares smirked.

"Getting a bit excited there Pers?" Ares whispered into Percy's ear. Percy let out a low groan and bucked his hips into Ares', making the older male hiss out a breath. Ares tightened his grip on the younger male's hips and began to rock into them, pressing their budding arousals together.

Percy was gasping and moaning like a bitch in heat and Ares grinned, tilting his head up once more to catch Percy's lips in another rough kiss, biting and nipping until he drew blood. Percy let out a whimper that surprised Ares. Ares opened his eyes and looked up at the brunette's face. Percy's eyebrows were drawn close in concentration, his brow furrowed. His face was flushed with heat and arousal, his soft, red lips swollen and blood stained, his eyes…God his eyes were so dilated the iris was only a small shimmering hoop of sapphire around a pit of black and they were glazed with lust and something that looked like a mix of adoration and reverence. Ares almost came just looking at him.

"Ares." Percy breathed out, his hands in Ares' hair pulling a little harder than Ares would have liked. Their rutting seemed to increase in intensity every passing second. "Gonna come." The teen mumbled, gasping and arching his back.

"Come then." Ares growled in reply and Percy came with a whimper of the raven's name.

That was it for Ares as he spilt himself in his jeans.

Percy groaned. _Now I'm all sticky and gross… _He thought with a grimace.

Ares slowly lowered Percy to the ground, keeping his arms around him to keep the teen steady. He leaned in for another kiss, this one soft and deep and so passionate it took Percy's breath right from his lungs. When Ares pulled back he pressed his forehead to the brunette's, looking him in the eyes, "Perhaps a shower is in order, hm?" He said and smiled when Percy breathed out a "yes" in response. That smile was enough to take away Percy's breath again.

Ares tangled their fingers together and led them to the bathroom, "So…" Ares wondered aloud, looking back at Percy, "Am I still a dick?" He asked.

"Yes." Percy replied bluntly.

Ares' eyes narrowed, "_Perseus-_"

"But you're _my _dick." Percy grinned.

"Sap."

"Bastard."


End file.
